


Sun Ray

by Imnotatotalpsycho (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heartache, I can't tag for shit, I'm Sorry, M/M, Pining, Pining Harry, bc wth, i think, i think this is shit but u be the judge, larry - Freeform, oh god lots of pining, pls don't hate me, poetry... kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Imnotatotalpsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Harry had liked Louis for a very long time and how the bright blue eyed boy is his sunshine, his flower and his spring.</p><p>(fluffy and cute... that's what my friend told me... she could be lying bc I think this is cliche I want to puke)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun Ray

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind to me because I have gone through all of these events when I have been head over heals for my best friend, although in the real story it didn't turn out so well (she doesnt even know how funny is that haha) and yeah... Enjoy!

 

 

Harry didn’t remember exactly when it happened, but he did know how and why it happened. It started in year 6, when he used to hear the students talking about this 'Louis Tomlinson' kid almost all the time.

 

He'd hear all these stories about him; funny remarks he had said to teachers, how he defended some kid younger than him and how he was a good lad overall. Harry had always wanted to be friends with him after listening to the students talk about him. The only thing he knew about Louis was that he was a year above him; since Harry entered school at an early age.

 

In year 9, when Harry turned 14, he still heard some things about Louis. He would listen to his friends chatter on and on about him, this time about how he had gotten in trouble for swearing at a teacher or picking fights with other students.

 

Needless to say, Harry was very interested in Louis. He wanted to get to know him so very badly but the ironic thing was that he didn’t even know what he looked like. Their school was big, yes, but Harry thought he was pretty shit for not walking around the school and looking for the boy.

 

 

 

Even though that sounded a bit stalker-ish.

 

 

 

♥

 

 

 

  Harry had had minimal thoughts of Louis over year 10. It was as if the boy disappeared, no one was talking about him anymore. Or so he thought, he might’ve not been paying much attention to people at that year. His personality hadn’t shined yet and he stayed by himself most of the time at school bar the one friend he made; Niall.

 

He didn’t forget about Louis. He just thought of him less. That’s what he'd been repeatedly telling himself.

 

But now, after summer, it was the first day of his junior year at school. He entered the class feeling like shit, because honestly who was ever excited when it came to school? He went and sat at the far end of the class, near the corner. He didn’t count on making friends, he just wanted to get this year and the next over with so he'd graduate and get into a good university.

 

But after the students settled and a boy entered the class, he knew fate was mocking him.

 

"Hey, Mr. T!" he greeted the teacher. "Hello, Louis. Didn’t think I'd see you here again."

 

"Well, didn’t know I was going to have to repeat the year, did I?"

 

It didn’t dawn upon him who that 'Louis' was until Mr. Turner went over the attendance.

 

"Louis Tomlinson."

 

"Here"

 

Just like that Harry knew he was fucked.

 

 

 

♥

 

 

 

    It was frustrating to say the least. Throughout the first semester he would stare longingly at Louis and think about how cool it would be to finally be friends with him. There was a catch though; if he wanted to get to know Louis personally he'd have to hang out with him… meaning be friends with his friends and Harry didn’t like that.

 

It's not that Harry wasn’t social. He liked people, he honestly did but it was just that he didn’t like these people very much, they annoyed him even though they hadn’t done anything to him. He thought he'd judged them too quickly on poor standards.

 

He sometimes came across the fact that he might be jealous. How they could sit next to Louis and talk to him, walk with him, do whatever. Yes that was it.

 

Time passed and he found himself ignoring the class more often to see what Louis was doing. Since the very beginning he wondered what Louis' eyes would be like; they were a pretty shade of blue that Harry wanted to look at till they swallowed the life right out of him. He wouldn’t mind actually, if they did.

 

One day he accidentally talked to Louis. It was nothing major, he just found out that both of them liked the same TV show and were into a lot of the same stuff, so he took the opportunity to strike up a conversation since his friends weren’t around.

 

"You're cool, man. How come you never talked to anyone but that Niall kid?" Louis once asked.  Harry didn’t want to sound like a whiney bitch so he just said that he wasn’t really bothered.

 

When the next semester came, he and Louis were best friends. Harry had never felt happier to be friends with a person. He also became friends with his mates.

 

He felt awful that he judged them too quickly.

 

 

 

♥

 

 

 

In his last year he realised he's in too deep.

 

    He thought his little crush had subsided but every time he saw the wonderful boy he felt something in his stomach and his head started fogging up, he didn’t like the feeling because he and Louis were supposed to be best friends and nothing more. It felt so nice, that feeling he got every time Louis smiled at him, how bright his beautiful eyes would be. Then again, he did wonder if his eyes shone that bright whenever he was with someone else.

 

He'd always been a cliché, Harry.

 

That’s why he thought that Louis was sunshine.

 

He was his sunshine and to his utter annoyance everyone else's. But it's not their fault, he reasoned, that Louis was so stupidly wonderful that everyone just couldn’t resist liking him.

 

Even though it was winter, the clouds thick and dark and hiding the bright blue sky and bright sun, Harry saw that every time Louis entered the room everything lit up.

 

His features were innocent and delicate, his eyes were sparkling and adventurous. It's impossible to dislike someone so beautiful, so happy. He didn’t deserve anything horrible or bad.

 

Did he ever think of Harry like how he thought of him?

 

Because he's a cliché, he saw Louis as a flower, so pure and fragile; a flower of peace and love and everything nice. It's ridiculous how he radiated happiness with anyone and everyone, how spontaneous and gleeful he was. His voice was like the sweetest melody he had ever had the pleasure of hearing.

 

Louis actually kind of reminded him of spring on account of how alive and colourful he was. It took time for Harry to come to terms with how polar opposites they were yet so scarily alike, he himself didn’t even understand it. The biggest difference between them was how Harry's love was stronger and so very difficult to deal with.

 

Again he wondered, did Louis think of him? Did he ever take time to remember some of their moments and laugh? Smiled at the thought of him? Harry didn’t think so.

 

Louis was good for Harry, he made him happy just by being there, made him smile and flutter by doing small thoughtful gestures. When he was down or not feeling right he would think of Louis, how if someone so magical and so lovely could love him, maybe he could try to tolerate himself more.

 

Friends, that's all they'd ever be. Harry would never get to hold and caress and kiss him till his heart was pleased, instead he'd just shatter and suffer with these thoughts that made him both euphoric and grief-stricken. Louis would always be his sunshine no matter what, always be his flower even if he didn’t like how feminine it made him sound. He would always be in his heart, even if they drifted away.

 

 

 

♥

 

 

 

    Harry was lying down on his bed, snuggled up in his blankets. This feeling is so weird, he thought. It was like there were a million or so emotions swimming through his blood vessels, he could feel them reaching his heart and making it beat. It's like all these feelings for Louis were helping his heart beat more efficiently. It's ironic, how it pounded so loud and angry by just a mere thought of him yet with his physical presence he felt nothing but peace in his mind and calmness and ease in his heart.  

 

On weekends, he's all Harry thought about and it's very frustrating.

 

The day before, he just wanted to tell someone and relieve himself from the burden of having to bottle up his thoughts. Niall.

 

They were walking back to their homes from school when he said it.

 

"I fancy Louis."

 

Niall didn’t seem shocked at all and resumed walking as if what came out of Harry's mouth was completely normal day to day conversation. "Took you long enough."

 

With that reply Harry stopped walking and faced his friend. "What do you mean by that?" he asked, his brows knitting together.

 

"Have you seen how you look at that kid, Harry? God, it's like the purpose of your being is to stare at him and write down stupid poetry in your notebooks."

 

Harry forgot Niall was in all of his classes, the ones Louis was in too.

 

He was glad Niall understood his situation.

 

It was getting late and he should be getting to sleep but that could wait really, because his sanity was on the line here. He never believed one day he'd have such strong and powerful feelings for someone, it was very scary and he couldn’t really comprehend it. How would he act towards this predicament? Surely, he couldn’t tell Louis… the bond that is holding them both is friendship but nothing more. Knowing Louis though he would say that they were more than friends; brothers.

 

That word left a vile taste in his mouth.

 

But then again it made him think about whether he was okay with incest or not.

 

The big question was could he risk all they have for just a petty confession of 'I think I love you', it all seemed too much and there was so much to lose come to think of it.

 

This felt like some sort of adventure to some spellbinding location no one has ever stepped foot on. It's so exciting as well as terrifying and once again Harry was stumped as to what he should even do. Certainly, Louis would never return his sad and sorrowful feeling, so why should he bother if in the end the result would be the loss of his ultimate and unlimited sunshine?

 

 

 

♥

 

 

 

He knew what this feeling was called now.

 

Heartache.

 

For a minute, he dreamed of what it would be like to have their lips pressed against each others.

 

 

 

♥

 

 

 

Never realised how much of a blessing you are. Love you to bits and pieces haz :) xxxxxx – 4:44 PM

 

 

 

Text after text Harry would break a little. Louis’ words made him tremble from happiness yet he still couldn’t find a way of knowing if Louis' meaning of 'love' was the same as his.

 

Louis told him that he made him happy and that he wanted him in his life forever.

 

 

 

♥

 

 

 

He’d made an impact on his life.

 

That’s what he told Harry on the first day of the New Year. Harry was sat on his desk doing homework when his phone rang. His sweet and smooth voice sounded from the speaker and he had never heard Louis say anything more amazing and heartfelt to him.

 

"Last night, someone asked me what my favourite part of 2013 was. Honestly, straight away, I thought of you Haz."

 

In just those simple sentences Harry felt his whole face brighten up and practically got torn from how big his smile was. He wasn’t expecting this, at all, not from Louis and obviously not from anyone else. The thing was, that wasn’t all what he said. Louis told Harry a lot of things about him and how much he had affected his life greatly and now Harry's mind was a jumbled mess, he couldn’t even think properly. Oh well, who needed math anyways.

 

"I know we haven’t known each other for long, just the beginning of this year even, but you have no idea how much happier you make me! I'm not just saying this for shit, I generally mean it.

 

   "You of all people know how I am, obviously, I talk with everyone, laugh with anyone—heck I'm such a big fucking social butterfly in our year, but I want you to know that I'm not particularly comfortable with sharing deep conversations or even making fun of people with just anyone, but you have such a kind face it's kind of impossible not to be comfortable around you.

 

  "Honest to God you're one of the seriously very few people I trust and I also wanted you to know that when I'm old with kids—or grandkids even!—I will tell them stories about this crazy friend I had who always used to talk shit but in fact there was sense that only I could understand and you have no idea how tired they are going to be of hearing things about you!"

 

"Uh… I—Lou, I don’t know what to—"

 

"Fuck off, Curly, if I had someone saying stuff like this I would straight away hang up on their faces."

 

Even with all the swearing he's the prettiest thing Harry had ever had the pleasure of knowing and having in his heart.

 

Actually, when Harry wrapped his head around it eventually… with him saying that Louis was his ultimate sunshine, his delicate flower, his colourful spring. Could it be possible after all what Louis said… that Harry was his own sunshine?

 

After that intense declaration, it made Harry wonder, did this mean Louis thought about him even when no one was there with him and he was all by himself?

 

The idea was starting to grow on him.

 

Maybe he did.

 

 

 

 

 

♥

 

 

 

"Hey, Harry!" yelled Louis out of the blue.

 

They were standing outside of their English class with Louis' friends that Harry had taken a liking to. "Give me a kiss." He continued. Harry was laughing before he heard it and what a way that was to shut him up. His grassy green eyes almost popped out of his skull and he could feel his cheeks tint pink from the sudden order that came out of his best friend's mouth.

 

"I… um—where?" he felt hot and stupid from their friends stares.

 

"On my mouth—where the fuck do you think, Haz? On my cheek, c'mon."

 

Harry was stupid.

 

He moved his face closer to Louis and gently brushed his lips against the surface of Louis' soft cheek, his face was burning up and his eyes were glassy at this point. It felt wonderful kissing him, even though it was only on his cheek, he felt a buzz running through him.

 

His lips were tingling afterwards.

 

"Good lad."

 

 

 

♥

 

 

 

 

 

    Years later, Louis was now a married thirty-six year old and was a father of three children. Two of them were boys; Luke was ten and Parker was seven, and their youngest was his gorgeous three year old, Lilly.

 

It was a cold winter and they were all sat in the living room, Luke and Parker on the floor (to be honest Louis didn’t understand why those two liked the floor so goddamn much, he might be jealous) with a blanket around each of them and Lilly was on his lap while he was sitting on the sofa.

 

"Story time!" he declared. Both boys groaned and made gagging sounds while Lilly was humming into his chest.

 

"Dad, please no—"

 

"Yeah, Dad, your stories make me—"

 

"One time…" he started, not letting his boys finish their sentences. He began telling them the story of how Harry took this girl out for dinner and they ended up dating for a month, how broken hearted Louis was and how he couldn’t say anything.

 

His story was cut short by the door opening.

 

"Papa!" both boys yelled and hurriedly got off the floor to run to their other father. "He's telling us the story again!" complained Luke as he hugged him.

 

"I'd rather go to bed than hear him tell it again, make him stop!" pouted Parker as he was being lifted into his Papa's arms.

 

Louis figured he should just get up and greet his husband with a kiss. Their boys didn’t appreciate the sight and rewarded them with a string of 'yuck's and 'ew's.

 

"How was your day, sweetheart?" his husband smirked.

 

"It was okay, even though our children don’t appreciate our historic stories. I blame you, Harold."

 

And in the end after all what they’ve been through they got together and made it work and even ended up with their own perfect little family.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make me smile... you should smile too :)xxx
> 
> If you'd like to contact me my tumblr is daisies-and-loulou


End file.
